Quest for Camelot: Rise of New Heroes
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: When his parents get abducted, Lionel II, with a magic pendant to guide him, sets off on a quest to save them and run into another matter at the same time. Featuring Kirby and Sonic characters! Please review!


Quest for Camelot: Rise of New Heroes

By

MKSFan14

**Hey everyone! After submitting my prologue of Beauties and the Beasts, I've decided to give you a little preview of my new story, Quest for Camelot: Rise of New Heroes! I'd like to consider this a request from Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog or the Quest for Camelot movie, even though there wasn't a sequel.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Prologue

A long time ago…

When the world was dark dangerous, anarchy occurred around every corner. Lives of those who fought were lost as well as the innocent. Nothing seemed to end worldly malevolence. Until one day… within a stone, lays a magnificent weapon, a sword called _Excalibur_. It has been said "That whoever pulls out this sword will unite the people. Many warriors have tried to free the sword, but all have failed.

When all hope for peace was lost and chaotic anarchy would eternally reign, young lion known as Arthur approached_ Excalibur_ and miraculously drew it forth from the stone. Soon dark clouds that filled the sky vanished and light shined down on earth, as Arthur led his people to construct a kingdom, a kingdom where justice reigns: Camelot. And where King Arthur would call upon his council: the Knights of the Round Table. Everyone lived in peace and harmony at long last. Well…almost everyone…

A hedgehog name Scourge, who was a member of the Round Table, grew tired of peace and wanted his own land. When Arthur announced to his knights that the lands will be divided according to each person's needs, Scourge wanted more than the others. When he didn't get his wish, he tried to take over by force, but was soon stopped by Arthur with _Excalibur_. Scourge swore revenge to take Camelot and escaped.

Years later, Scourge, with assistance of a magic potion, enchanted his army of rebels into men of iron. No one seemed to stop him. But that's when he was wrong, a pink hedgehog lady named Amy Rose was the daughter of Sir Lionel, a member of the Round Table, and who inspired her to be a knight. When Scourge captured her mother Juliana, she escaped to warn Arthur, but was pursued. Along her journey, Amy had made allies…and found love.

When she, and her lover, a blue hedgehog named Sonic, faced and conquered Scourge. All of Camelot and the land were safe. For their bravery, the hedgehogs was knighted and became Knights of the Round Table.

Over nine months had passed since then, and Sonic, without Amy for certain reasons, faced a rebelling army, lead by a bloated, penguin-like bird with a wizard by his side. He was armed with no other weapon, except a brown pouch, that was enchanted by Merlin the wizard. When the enemies charges closer, Sonic, without any hesitation opened the bag, and it inhaled the whole army inside, including the wizard. All that remained was the bird, out-numbered and easily defeated.

As the bloated bird was being taken away at dawn, Sonic had a grin on his face, not because of victory, but something greater to him. Ne soon noticed King Arthur and his wizard, Merlin, and his green-winged dog, chip approaching. "Well done, Sonic." The king congratulated, "So what will you be doing now?" "I'll be heading home now." The hedgehog replied. "From what I heard from Chip," The gray-bearded wizard began, "Lady Amelia is expect a child, isn't she?" Sonic's grin grew and said, "I received word that she gave birth to our first, healthy son, just over a week ago." "Well now, congratulations." The king said proudly. "Any ideas for a name?" Chip asked, resting on his master's staff. "Well, Amy and I discussed that if our child _was_ going to be a boy, we decided to name him Lionel II." Arthur found the name fitting and nodded. His paw reached for Sonic's hand and shook it, "Thank you, Sonic. Now be off with ya. You family's waiting, I'm sure. "I will." The blue hedgehog replied. He began to turn to the open drawbridge of the kingdom.

"Hold on!" Merlin halted. The hedgehog turned back to the wizard. "Before you leave, I have something to give you; consider it's a present for you, your wife, and newborn son." He slipped his hand into his robe and drew out three stones, each with an orange gem in the center, and the whole stones were tied to strings. Sonic gave a glimpse at them and asked, "What are they?" "When Chip told me that you were about to be a father I managed to save time to spend on enchanting these pendants. As you can see, each one is encrusted with an orange crystal, which will glow when worn." Couldn't understand the pendants' full potential, Sonic asked, "So what exactly are they for?" "Just in case if you, Amelia, and son get separated from the each other." Merlin explained, "As I said, the crystals will glow when worn. The glowing indicates whether anyone, who wears the same pendant, is near or not. The brighter the crystal glows, the closer you'll be to your loved ones." The hedgehog wizard placed the set of magic pendants into Sir Sonic's hand. "Thank you, Merlin. Your highness, Chip." He said whist nodding. The hedgehog with fur of blue turned to the drawbridge once more, and with nothing else stopping him, he sprinted off.

As he departed off into the rising sun, the elderly wizard faced his king. "Lionel is a…is a good name for the son of Scourge's conquerors." "Yes, it is." Arthur agreed.

With his eyesight returned, Sonic could see where he was going and let him run as fast as he pleases. As he ran upon the roads to his home, the young hedgehog felt so relieved to run at the speed of sound with no blindness. It was approximately a three-day trip from his wife's home to Camelot, but Sonic arrived in record time.

The ocean-blue hedgehog stood in the presence of wooden doors with wooden barriers on each side. He looked up to see the doors being open and was greeted by his mother-in-law's workers. "Evening, Sir Sonic." One said, "How was Camelot?" "It was nearly seized, but with Merlin's help, we managed to save the kingdom." "That's good news." Another worker stated, "If you're looking for Lady Amy, she could be in her bed chamber with…" the work smiled, "…you-know-who." Sonic knew who was spoken about and grinned, "I can't wait to meet this you-know-who." He walked off until he arrived at the great hall. He entered and saw a white hedgehog in a blue gown with her neck wrapped in a shroud. "Evening, Juliana." Sonic greeted. "Good evening, Sonic." The white hedgehog greeted back. "Is Amy around?" The blue hedgehog asked. "Why yes, she's at your bed chamber putting… look for yourself." "That, I will."

He entered a hallway that was illuminated by candles. He ceased walking through when he noticed through an open doorway, a pink hedgehog in a dress and skin-tight pants. She had jade green eyes, her hair was down to her neck, and had three bangs at the forehead. She was seated in a chair, smiling and stroking something or someone with her hand within a wooden crib that was constructed by Sonic and assisted by the workers. To win the female's attention, Sonic knocked on the doorway and the rosy hedgehog turned away from the crib. When her jade-green eyes were locked onto the apple-green eyes of smiling Sonic, her grin grew at his presence. She would squeal in happiness and run to Sonic with open arms and puckered lips, but for a certain reason, she just walked quickly. When she was close enough, the hedgehog lady wrapped her arms around Sonic and he did the same. They stayed warmly linked to each other while sharing a passionate kiss. Several seconds later, the hedgehogs leaned their heads to each other's foreheads and the rosy one broke the silence, quietly whispering, "I missed you, Sonic…"

"As did I with you, Amy." Sonic replied while gazing into his wife's eyes. "Camelot is saved, I presume?" she asked. "Absolutely, with help from Merlin." The solid blue hedgehog answered. "Before you do anything else, there's someone I want you to see; someone you've been wanting to meet in so long." "I'd like to meet this person, too." Sonic replied as his grin grew. The hedgehog wife and husband released each other but held hands. Amy led sonic to where she sat and he looked down inside the crib. There was a baby hedgehog boy. The proud father's smile went warm and noticed the child's blue quills and black nose, and pink bangs at the forehead, in the same number as the mother. Sonic wanted to see his son's eyes, but would have to wait. He knelt down and delicately stroked the baby's head with his white-gloved fingers. He rose back up and faced Amy. "He's so beautiful, Ames." He said softly. Amy shook her head and said whilst maintaining her smile, "No." she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and corrected, "He's handsome; just like his father." The blue hedgehog wrapped his arms at Amy's waist and she moved her head close to Sonic's and shared another sweet kiss. "Thank you, Amy…" He said, "…for bringing our son to the world."

While holding hands, Sir Sonic and Lady Amy exited the bed chamber, leaving Lionel II to sleep peacefully, and to have a quiet dinner with each other.

**

* * *

**

Pretty nice, yes? Anyway, as I said before, this is just a preview. I won't be updating this story again soon, but that doesn't mean I'll quit for good. Yes, it pains me to for you all to wait so long, but I have other stories to tend to. Will I continue this story? Absolutely. But in the meantime, relax, appreciate your own works.

**Later! :)**


End file.
